erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Godly creations
Godly creations are extremely powerful. These are artifacts forged by the Gods themselves. These divine artifacts are extremely difficult to come by, mostly because the use of them by mortals threaten the balance of the world. Titan weapons and armor Aurora Crown A crown made out of grey brightsteel and decorated with pearls and ekati, this crown was made by the Gods and gifted to the first queen of the Moroitos on her coronation. The crown itself has a vast amount of stored energy within it which can be tapped into by any wearer, which can lead to some very powerful magic spells. The crown also alerts its wearer of attackers unseen, a defensive trigger made by the Gods in case the queen and her heirs would be targeted. This artifact was later lost when the Moroitos fell, and it is unsure where it is today. Theyri, the Sword of Corruption A sword made out of stygian iron, this evil blade was forged by a hateful Morduin and it is the prison of an evil goddess' soul, hence it's overwhelmingly evil power. It's corruption is so great that even a cut can cause a person to become infected by this evil. A full stab is the equivalent of turning the opponent into a spiteful, hateful being for a very long time. This can even affect the most powerful of Gods, and thus it is locked and kept in a remote part of Khyorgan, guarded by living shadows. Gilgamesh, the Eternal Blade A sword made out of utnapishtim, this sword was created to combat the evils of the sword Theyri. A god named Gilgamesh sacrificed his life in order to make the weapon, so in his honor they named the blade after him and battled Verneitigen with it. Though it's power was equal to Theyri's, the God himself was more powerful and skillful and was able to defeat the Gods even with Gilgamesh. After Verneitigen's imprisonment; the sword was kept in a stone inside the Overworld, destined to be unsheathed by a worthy hero in times of need. Apollo and Artemis, Bows of the Sun and Moon Bows made out of brightsteel and that shot bolts made out of magic, these bows were prizes for an archery contest Marana held long ago in Moroitos lands to find the best archers. People from all over tried their luck but in the end two orphan sibling, Sol and Selene, won the grand prize. They became famous hunters, as well as protectors of children everywhere. When they died they were formed into the guardian Gods of children, under the supervision of Marana. Their bows were placed hidden in the world, waiting for the best hunters to find them and put them to use again. Erebus, the Lance of Shadows Made from stygian iron, this lance was created by Jormun as his personal weapon. However; after Verneitigen's imprisonment he gave the lance to a devout following of his, so that they could better protect his ideals. Unfortunately the worshipers began using the lance to conquer the nearby lands, and Jormun was forced to take back the lance. He later hid it in the darkest corner of Erudite, to be found by an individual with his blessing. The Ragnarok Armor Made from utnapishtim, this armor was the personal armor of Verneitigen before his fall. After his defeat, the armor was taken so that he could not utilize it. The armor was hidden in Brunikor, where Orcus and his legions were commanded to watch over it. It now resides in the deepest reaches of Brunikor, though some say at times mysterious voices echo from where it lays... Galiana's Staff This treebranch was used as a staff by Galiana Matveev, an agent of the God Selvarius. Godly metals Brightsteel Brightsteel is forged through divine power. It can be made about 8 times as strong as normal metals, being blessed by Titan forgers, brightsteel weighs only 250 pounds per cubic foot, and is just as dense as normal steel. Brightsteel has the appearance of shining bright white light from silvery steel. Stygian Iron The Gods have forged metals far beyond the strength and resilience of natural materials. One such metal resembles black, tempered glass in appearance, and refracts light into a monochrome of colors earning it the name stygian iron. Stygian Iron is not the strongest in the Gods' arsenal, but is still beyond anything mortals can forge. It's nearly 50 times as strong as tempered steel, and can be 10 times as sharp as an obsidian blade; it weighs about 700 pounds per cubic foot, and is 30 times as dense as lead. One of the most common metals in the world of the Gods, the Moroitos have learned to forge this metal as well and such many of their more powerful weapons are made out of this metal. Utnapishtim Utnapishtim is forged in stars by Gods, and is one of the rarest of Godly metals. Utnapishtim is nearly 20 times as strong as stygian iron, twice as sharp, and weighs in at about 3 tons per cubic foot. Not even most of the Moroitos are capable of even lifting a useful sized piece of utnapishtim for combat. Utnapishtim appears to have a perfectly reflecting surface, and due to its strength is nearly impossible to even scratch. It's said that Gods and some Moroitos that use utnapishtim have become even stronger and more perceptive while wielding it. Artifacts Winter Sigil The Winter Sigil is an object hidden within the Ice Temple. Legend has it when a mortal touches it, they will be granted the powers of the gods so long as they possess it. In reality, it is an ekati crystal with a store of an almost infinite amount of alteration magic. However; it can only grant powers to the one who currently owns it, so it removes the power of the previous owner when a new wish is cast. The current owner, an ancient elf guardian named Chun, wished for the frozen wasteland of Shuang to be a land filled with life. Therefore, if the Winter Sigil is ever removed from the Ice Temple and a new wish made, all life on Shuang would die out. Currently, entering the Ice Temple is forbidden to everyone. The Winter Sigil was originally a Moroitos superweapon that turned Shuang into an uninhabitable wasteland to quell a Colossus Demon that emerged from what is today known as Crucible Mountain. However, when the artifact was found by Chun, it was later used to bring life to Shuang, but not to the degree it had in the ancient past. The Great Shard Located on the peak of Hecatae Mountain, the Great Shard is the largest piece of ekati in Erudite. Thought to be the first piece of ekati ever formed, the magic within the crystal is enormous, said to match the power of the gods in strength. However; getting to the crystal is not easy. All of Hecatae Mountain is affected by the magic present in the Great Shard, and is very hard to navigate. The Great Shard also has an intelligence of some kind, and calls itself the "Sephirah of Mortalkind". Category:Technology